Torn
by SapeloSweetie
Summary: Spoilers Picks up where Princess Mia left off Torn between two guys, angst and drama about Lilly, and what does Boris know that he isn't telling Mia?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't forgotten about my other WIP story, but after reading the latest and greatest PD book (in about three hours, it was pretty good!) I just had to get on the computer and write! So, spoilers will obviously be a major part of the story. (This picks up where Princess Mia left off – she hits reply and starts typing – and is just my fantasy about how the next book will turn out.)

This story will be told in first person, but the whole diary thing with the dates and all is just a little bit tedious – maybe one day I will get around to actually making it look like a diary, but today is not the day!!

Spoilers People, don't say I didn't warn you!!

Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all related characters and dialog belong to Meg Cabot and I am not making any money off of this story.

Chapter One

Michael,

You should have seen the look on Grandmere's face when I told the world about the parchment I found. Priceless…

Mia

I hit the send button and sat back in my chair. I could hear Rocky screaming at the top of his lungs and Mr. G trying frantically to quiet him. I walked out of my bedroom and scooped Rocky up into my arms.

"Mi mi?"

He squeezed my neck, his chubby arms nearly cutting off my air supply. Mr. G tried, unsuccessfully, to lift him from me and his arms tightened. I kissed the top of his head and carried him to his crib. My mom came in behind me with a clean diaper. She can definitely handle that one. I'm all for kisses and playing "tuck" with him, but dirty diapers is not something that I want to deal with tonight.

I set him down, letting Mom take care of the rest and wandered back into the kitchen. Mr. G was sitting at the table, eating the rest of the pizza I saw in the refrigerator and had fully planned on consuming.

"So, Mia," he began, a mouthful of cheese and sauce threatening to escape and grossing me out in the process.

I nodded my head and sat down across from him.

He finished chewing and continued, "how does it feel to be liberated from your princess duties?"

I shrugged. It's kind of weird, but until now, I hadn't really given a whole lot of thought to what I was going to do with the rest of my life. I mean, I thought about it, but was mostly just thinking about the people of Genovia and democracy and all of that.

"Is there any of that pizza left?" I queried.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I just swallowed the last bite. Do you want me to call and order another?"

"No, I should probably just go to bed now anyway." I was pretty tired. I still hadn't gotten back into the swing of things.

My mom, finished wrestling Rocky into the crib, stood beside me and tousled my hair, which had somehow miraculously escaped the clutches of Paolo. In between her fainting spells and consumption of Sidecars, Grandmere had neglected to pay any attention to my hair.

"Good-night Mom." I gave her a hug and went back into my bedroom. Now that my Hello Kitty pajamas were ashes somewhere, I pulled my Beauty and the Beast nightshirt out of the bureau and slipped it on. I didn't go to sleep immediately, I just lay there, replaying the memory of the entire night in my head. By tomorrow morning, every new outlet in America would be reporting on the beans I had spilled, the ones my Dad and Grandmere were (probably) trying as hard as they could to get back in.

But Grandmere should be thankful. If it weren't for my impromptu speech (the one that had been written for me was sitting on my desk, forgotten), she would have never been asked to pledge Domina Rei.

Too tired to stay awake any longer, I rolled over onto my stomach and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I got stuck...also, the formatting with the list (you'll see) didn't carry over to the upload screen, so just imagine some words crossed out and replaced with the words in italics.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Sunday, September 26

I awoke this morning with my mom standing over me, concerned look upon her face.

"Mia, honey, it's almost noon. Are you feeling okay? Should I call Dr. Knutz?"

I groaned and looked at the clock. I had been asleep for about nine hours.

"Mom, don't you remember what time I went to bed last night? It was like, two in the morning."

She shrugged and left me in peace. After a few minutes, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and slipped my feet into the pair of Yoda slippers Mr. G gave me for Christmas. My mom poked her head into my room to check if I was up and told me that there were pancakes on the table waiting for me. I shuffled into the kitchen and nearly bumped into Rocky as I made my way to my plate. The intercom buzzed and Mom went over to answer it.

I began shoveling pancakes into my mouth and was just reaching for my glass of juice, when J.P. walked into the room. He was closely followed by Tina and Boris, who looked like someone had just introduced to Josh Bell, his hero.

"Mia, good, you're up…"

"You would not believe what just…"

Tina and Boris began speaking at one time and were both interrupted by J.P. who sat down next to me and said, "Michael came back this morning."

My mouth went dry and I glanced at Tina for confirmation. She nodded. Suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Why? I thought he was going to be in Japan for a year. What happened with the robotic arm? Wait, is he sick? Is his mom sick? What happened?"

J.P. excused himself from the room and Tina sat down in the chair he vacated.

"No, I think he is just on a little break. I mean, he's not sick, exactly. What I mean is…"

Boris picked up where she left off. "What she means is, Michael broke his hand, in an, erm, accident and now is back at home for a while."

I sat there quietly for a minute. My mom, Rocky, and Mr. G had all gone into the den and were entertaining themselves playing "tuck" on the floor and my mom was mixing up some paint for her new project. J.P. came back into the room and leaned up against the wall, trying to gauge whether or not I was excited. It dawned on me that Tina and Boris didn't know what happened between the two of us last night and J.P. was leaving it up to me to tell them. I set my fork down on the table and looked down at my plate.

"Um, Tina, Boris, can I talk to J.P. for a minute?"

Boris had to practically dray Tina out of the kitchen and into the den with the rest of the family. She shot me a look over her shoulder that plainly said, "We will talk about this later!"

"You aren't regretting what happened last night are you?" J.P. had to have been reading my mind. I opened my mouth to retort, but he held his hand up to stop me. "Mia, it's okay. I know that you still have feelings for Michael. I mean, the guy was your first love. You can't exactly get over him overnight. But, I want you to know, that I will be here for you, whomever you choose to love. I just kinda hope it's me."

He stuck his hands in his pocket and I stepped closer to him. I could still smell dry cleaning fluid, but he smelled nice. Not like Michael, but nice. I hugged him and he tugged his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around my back. Boris cleared his throat, signaling that Tina was watching us, with unconcealed curiosity. After a few seconds, I dropped my arms and scuttled back a little.

My mom wandered back into the kitchen. "Everything alright in here? You guys want some breakfast?"

Tina and Boris declined and said that they were leaving, but J.P. gladly accepted and sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Oh, by the way Mia, your father called a little while ago. You should probably give him a call back when you finish eating."

I groaned into my plate as my mom set a plate full of pancakes in front of J.P. He winked at me and grabbed the syrup bottle.

"Can't you tell him I died or something?"

My mom frowned at me and said, "Mia, you should be proud of what you did. You just freed the people of Genovia from the oppressive thumb of your grandmother."

I rolled my eyes. She may have known my grandmother a lot longer than I have, but trust me, she doesn't know the half of it. Clarisse Renaldo could have me roasted on a spit if she so desired.

"Have you seen the website lately?" J.P. questioned me.

I know by "the website" exactly which one he is talking about. The one my ex-best-friend set up after she thought I stole her boyfriend.

"No, why? Has she thought of more reasons why people should hate me? Oh, wait, let me guess, there is a totally embarrassing picture of me picking my nose posted now right?"

He grinned, then shoved a bite of food into his mouth. "Nope, apparently someone hacked it and now, well, you'll just have to see."

I stared at him for a moment and tore into my bedroom and logged on to the computer. Ignoring the chime alerting me to new email, I typed in the URL and was pleasantly surprised at what I found.

**Top 10 Reasons Mia Rocks!!**

**10) She's a princess.? ****_How cool is that?_**

**9) The fact that she is constantly writing in that **stupid**_totally awesome_ journal.**

**8) ****She had the best boyfriend in the whole world, and she blew it. ****_She may have blown her first shot at love, but who hasn't???_**

**7) Always whining about wanting to be self-actualized. Please. Self-actualization implies the attainment of the basic needs of physiological, safety/security, love/belongingness, and self-esteem. ****Who expects to have all that at sixteen? ****_What other sixteen year old do you know that is concerned about actual important things, instead of hair, makeup and boys? She is so awesome!_**

**6) She obsesses. About EVERYTHING. ****_(She can obsess about me anytime!!)_**

**5) What is up with the no-meat thing? **

**4) She can't do even the simplest math problems. ****_Who needs math when you're as awesome as Mia??_**

**3) Did I mention she's a princess?**

**2) She's a ****boy-friend-stealing byotch****_totally awesome girl._**

**1) Her hair looks ****stupid. ****_amazing_**

Okay, a little heavy on the word "awesome", but who cares? J.P. came up behind me and said, "Lilly is gonna freak when she sees this!"

I had to laugh. She definitely will not be amused. School tomorrow was guaranteed to be fun.


End file.
